Ocular imaging is commonly used both to screen for diseases and to document findings discovered during clinical examination of the eye. Specifically, documentation and analysis of optical imaging may be relevant to comprehensive eye examinations and full evaluations of current conditions, treatment, and/or early prevention of various eye conditions and diseases. Pupil size may affect optical imaging.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.